


Playtime at the Daycare Center

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Drugs, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Pokephilia, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: The Unova Daycare Center for humans is immediately adjacent to the Daycare Center for pokemon. What could go wrong?





	Playtime at the Daycare Center

There was a pleasant chime as the Daycare Center door swung open and a young man dressed in rugged hiking gear stepped inside. The kindly old woman sitting at the counter looked up and greeted him cheerfully. "Hello! Welcome to the Route 3 Daycare Center! Would you like to leave one of your pokemon with us today?"

The trainer stood in the entryway and gave the place a quick look before approaching the counter and returning the old lady's smile. "Um, hello," he began nervously. "I've never left any of my pokemon in daycare before, but I'm making a trip to Castelia City that will last several days and I won't be able to look after all of them."

"Well young man, you've made the right choice coming here," the old lady reassured him. "There are many Daycare Centers, but ours is unique! First, we've been family-run for generations. In fact, my daughter runs the Nursery just next door!" Her wrinkled face beamed with pride.

"You run a Nursery as well?" the man asked.

"Oh yes, pokemon trainers leave their pokemon here at the Daycare and mothers leave their children at the Nursery," the lady explained. "They love to play with each other; it gives the children a wonderful chance to learn all about pokemon, and the pokemon love the attention. Rest assured, your pokemon will be very happy here."

Sufficiently reassured, the trainer produced two pokeballs and pushed them across the counter. The old lady gathered them up carefully and, after entering some quick details into the computer, thanked the trainer. When he had left, she went into the back room to deposit the newcomers in the Daycare yard.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Diane had only been running the Nursery for a little over a year now, but she felt very confident about how things had been going. What's more, the attractive 28 year old loved her job. She loved looking after the children, and being next door to her family's Daycare, she got to spend every day with all of the different pokemon as well. Looking up from her paperwork, Diane watched the children at play and smiled to herself; it was truly a dream job.

Most of the children who were left at the Nursery during the week were preschoolers; too young for school, and with parents who worked. On the weekends, however, parents brought in children of all ages. It was a chance for them to expose them to the wonders of pokemon from an early age. Often times the kids wouldn't want to leave at the end of the day, begging their parents to let them stay for just one more hour. It always warmed Diane's heart to see how much they enjoyed their time here.

The young woman felt something brush up against her leg and, peering underneath her large oak desk, saw her Purrloin lounging. When she saw that she'd gained her master's attention, the feline wrapped her tail carefully around her feet and purred expectantly. Diane reached down and stroked the pokemon's head affectionately.

"Good morning!" Diane greeted her. The Purrloin meowed lazily in response.

Glancing around the room, Diane saw that the children were all absorbed in their playtime under the watchful eye of several Nursery Aide's. When she was sure it was safe, Diane discreetly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her shapely hips. Hidden underneath her large wood-back desk, the woman kicked off her pants and spread her legs, exposing her damp sex to the Purrloin's gaze.

"I know it's not playtime yet, but will you give mommy a little lick?" Diane asked her pokemon.

Placing her paws on the seat of the woman's chair, the Purrloin stretched out her long body and sniffed at her master's pussy. Then she gave it a little lick. Diane squirmed slightly and tried not to draw attention to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of Purrloin's rough tongue on her sensitive flesh. The kitty lapped up the woman's juices, paying special attention to the bud of her clit; each lick resulted in more lubrication dripping out of her horny master's pussy.

"That's a good girl," Diane breathed softly. "Do it right there. Make mommy cum!"

The woman leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. It never took her long to get off when Purrloin ate her out. The placed her hand on the pokemon's head and spread her legs wider. She felt like she was going to explode; just a little bit more, and then...

"Mom!"

Diane's eyes shot open and she sat up straight. Her daughter, Emily, was standing in front of the desk, staring at her through her the rectangular lenses of her glasses. The skinny brunette girl had her hair done up in pigtails and was wearing a blue one-piece dress. At 10, Emily often helped her mother with the younger children. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot on the floor testily.

"Um... yes honey, what is it?" Diane asked, trying to control her voice. Underneath the desk, Purrloin had not stopped pleasuring her, and her orgasm was still perilously close.

"Bobby took one of the twins' pokeballs and he won't give it back! Mom, are you listening to me? Mom!" Emily observed her mother's distracted gaze and flushed cheeks. She folded her arms. "Mom, do you have Purrloin under the desk again?"

Caught in the act, Diane abandoned her attempts to hide the obvious. Instead, she leaned back in her chair again and stroked Purrloin's purple fur. "Go tell Autumn, baby, I'm busy right now," she said breathlessly. Then the pokemon's rough tongue dragged across her clit one more time, triggering a powerful orgasm. Her legs shook and feminine juices gushed out of her pussy, coating Purrloin's maw and dripping down off the chair. Purrloin purred louder, lapping up as much of the delicious liquid as she could.

Emily waited until her mother's orgasm has ended. Then she said "Mom, we're not supposed to play with the pokemon until afternoon. It's not fair!"

Diane slumped and fingered her tender pussy; she was still riding the last waves of euphoria. "I'm sorry, honey. Mommy's just really horny today." Looking down at Purrloin, who was still cleaning her mess off of the floor, she sighed. "Let's bring the pokemon out early today. Then we can all have fun."

The Route 3 Daycare was a very popular place, staffed by a team of Aides that loved their job. It was a place where children and pokemon could play and learn about each other together. But it was more than that; it was a place where they were taught to love pokemon in a very unorthodox manner.

Having put her pants back on, Diane left her desk and called one of her aides, a young 19 year old by the name of Autumn, over. "The kids have been so well behaved lately," Diane explained. "I thought we would give them some extra time to play with the pokemon." Autumn smiled and agreed, eager to get in on the fun as well.

While Autumn went next door and prepared to bring over some of the pokemon, the rest of the adults rounded up all the children in the main room. The kids were all dressed in their traditional blue shirts and yellow hats, the boys wearing dark blue shorts and the girls wearing short pink skirts. They laughed and chattered amongst each other while they waited. All of them looked forward to playtime. When Autumn returned with a large group of pokemon in tow, they all started to jump up and down, yelling loudly.

"Okay kids, remember to play nice." Diane eyed the pokemon that had come today, particularly the Blitzle. It was going to be one wild and messy playtime, she decided.

Doing a quick head count, Diane noticed that a few of the children were missing. She turned to Emily and said "Honey, a few of the kids are missing. Can you please go find them for me?"

Emily pouted. "But mooooom! Why me?!"

"Just do it for me, please." Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Diane pulled Emily into a decidedly unmotherly kiss on the lips. She pushed her tongue gently into the girl's mouth, savoring the familiar taste. Then she pulled back and, smacking her lips, teasingly said "Young lady, haven't I told you before not to eat sweets before lunch?" Emily pulled out of her mother's grasp and hurried away, her face flushed red.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room. Autumn straightened her apron and knelt down by her favorite girl, a 5 year old named Wendy. Running her hand up the child's spindly leg and under her skirt, Autumn asked her "Which pokemon do you want to play with first?"

Wendy giggled as the older girl's hands explored her inner thigh. Looking around the room, she pointed to a pair of Emolgas bouncing back and forth. "Those two. They're so cute!" she said.

Autumn took the preschooler by the hand and led her over to the playful electric pokemon. Wendy skipped up to the two Emolgas, and the three of them seemed to become instant friends. The little girl laughed as the two squirrels jumped up and down, gliding through the air above her. Then one of them tackled her, sending both of them tumbling on the ground. When they came to a stop, Wendy's skirt was all askew, and Autumn felt her pulse race at the sight of her white cotton panties.

Although their play seemed innocent at first, the Emolgas knew what was coming next. Autumn could already see their small pink cock's emerging from their white fur. The one clinging to Wendy rubbed his against her bare leg, leaving a thin trail of precum in its wake. The girl giggled and reached down between them. When the found the pokemon's tiny cock, she grasped it in her hand.

"I got your thingie!" she chirped gleefully.

"Eeemolga!" the pokemon tittered back. He humped the child's hand excitedly.

Sitting down by the trio, Autumn removed her apron and pulled up her skirt; she was not wearing panties. The young adult's wet pussy was crowned by a well groomed patch of brown pubic hair, and her clit just barely poked out from behind the folds of her flesh. Rubbing a finger along her moist opening, Autumn egged Wendy on. "Why don't you take off your panties now, sweetie?"

Wendy nodded and smiled. "Yes Miss Autumn!" she said. The first Emolga still clung to her, and he wriggled against her as she struggled to remove her panties. Autumn's mouth watered when the child's puffy little slit came into view. She had a sudden urge to spread the girl's legs and lick her sweet juices, but she wanted to watch the Emolgas have fun with her even more.

The two yellow-cheeked pokemon had the same idea. At the sight of Wendy's pussy, they both squeaked "Emolga!" in high-pitched voices. The one clinging to her jumped free and the preschooler lay down on her back with her skirt flat against her tummy and her legs spread. At age 5, Wendy had already been with countless pokemon at the Daycare, and she especially loved being licked. The first Emolga didn't hesitate; he buried his furry white face in her crotch.

Autumn watched the horny little girl and masturbated furiously. She herself had stayed at the Daycare as a child, and had lost her virginity to a Growlithe at the age of 7. As soon as she had turned 18, she had applied for a job, and Diane had happily accepted her, knowing that she would do her best to watch after the children. At the earliest opportunity, Autumn had undressed the first little girl she'd been assigned to watch - Wendy, age 4 at the time - and licked her young pussy until she'd cum. Now, watching Wendy buck and moan against the Emolga's tongue, she felt proud. She couldn't imagine a better job.

"Does it feel good, Wendy?" Autumn asked. She slid her index finger inside her dripping pussy.

Her eyes closed and her yellow hat having fallen off of her head, Wendy nodded. "Uh huh, his tongue makes me feel funny," she said.

"When you're ready, why don't you get on all fours and let the other pokemon play with you too?" the horny Aide suggested.

Wendy's hips gyrated slowly, rubbing against Emolga's big ears. Then she rolled to the side, twisting away from her lover's tongue, and did as Autumn had said. With her tender behind waving in the first Emolga's face, the child opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue; Autumn had taught her how to love pokemon with her mouth too.

The second Emolga, who had been waiting his turn patiently, jumped up on his tip-toes and latched onto the 5 year old's face. Wendy's mouth closed around his cock, and the pokemon began to hump her playfully. At the same time, the first Emolga mounted her from behind; his arm flaps draped around the child's body as he struggled to penetrate her. Autumn stopped playing with herself just long enough to guide the pokemon's cock into Wendy's tight hole. The young adult's slick fingers lingered on Wendy's body for a moment, then she returned to rubbing her own pussy.

As soon as Autumn let go, the first Emolga began to thrust into Wendy wildly. Together, the two pokemon fucked her from both sides. Wendy's tiny body was the perfect size for them, and she met their thrusts, alternately pushing her pussy back against the Emolga behind her and bobbing her head up and down on the shaft of the one in front of her. All three of them sighed and moaned passionately. Little by little, the speed of the Emolga's thrusts increased until Wendy could no longer keep up with them. Soon they were a blur of black, blue and yellow, and Autumn was amazed at their stamina - not to mention Wendy's.

When the two pokemon finally did cum, they came together. The first Emolga came to a sudden stop, his paws gripped the child's shirt tightly, and cried out "Emooolga!" Not wanting to miss anything, Autumn lay down against the ground and good view of the gobs of cum streaming out of Wendy's pussy. At the same time, the second Emolga pulled away from the preschooler's mouth. Wendy laughed and opened her mouth wide as ropes of cum spurted out of his pink cock and coated her face. She stuck out her tongue, trying to catch as much of it as she could on the tip and swallowing everything she could.

When the first Emolga dismounted, Autumn quickly took his place. She pressed her mouth against the girl's slit and pushed her tongue inside, greedily sucking out Emolga's warm cum and Wendy's sweet juices alike. When there was no more, Autumn flipped the child onto her back and bent down to lick all of the cum from her face. Wendy giggled and wrapped her arms around the young adult. When she was all cleaned up, the preschooler looked up at her and said "Thank you Miss Autumn."

Autumn kissed her on the lips. "You're welcome sweetie. Now you lick my pussy, okay?" The preschooler nodded enthusiastically.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Emily looked through the other rooms in a hurry, impatient to get back to the fun. The preteen's pussy was damp, and her mother's kiss still played through her head. Stupid mom, she thought grumpily. She probably just wanted all of the pokemon to herself.

A quick search revealed most of the other rooms to be empty; that left just the nap room. Emily slowed to a walk as she neared the room. She hoped she'd find the children sleeping there so that she could get back to the fun before all of the best pokemon were taken. Carefully, she peeped her head inside the doorway. Then she gasped in shock.

The missing girls were there, all three of them, but they weren't napping and they weren't alone. Chuck, the only male Aide at the Nursery, was there with them. Naked from the waist down, he had a 6 year old by the name of Juliet bent over on one of the small round tables, her pink skirt flipped up and her panties around her ankles. The other girls Mindy and Sarah, both 7, were lying on the ground, still fully clothed but with the legs spread wide and their panties fully exposed.

Finally, a large Musharna hovered low in the air, just on the other side of the small table from Juliet. Swirling pink mists issued from its mouth, blowing up against the little girl's face. The whole floor was covered in a foot of the thin pink smoke. All three girls were breathing it in; their glassy eyes and blank stares confirmed that they were fully under its narcotic effects.

"Mom is gonna be so pissed at you," Emily taunted Chuck when he saw her.

But the young man just shrugged. "Hey Emily. Come on, I'm not hurting them any." He rubbed his rock hard cock against Juliet's exposed ass crack.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You're not supposed to do this sorta stuff in private, only during playtime," she insisted.

"Chill out, all the Aides do it," Chuck said. "Come on in for a minute and take a hit of Musharna's happy gas."

The preteen knew she shouldn't. And that's exactly why, after a moment of deliberation, she did. Feeling very rebellious, but also a little nervous, she entered the room and approached Musharna. Emily looked down at the three little girls strewn about the room; although they all had their eyes open, they didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, and they didn't respond when Emily asked them if they were okay.

"They're fine," Chuck reassured her. "They're just a little out of it. Go on, try it."

Butterflies in her stomach, Emily bent down in front of Musharna and inhaled the pink smoke deeply. Immediately, she felt as though all of the blood in her body was rushing to her head. Straightening, she felt extremely dizzy; the whole room seemed to be spinning. Her flesh felt warm and tingly. When she rubbed her arms, she shuddered involuntarily at the surprising intensity of the feeling.

"What's happening to me?" the girl asked. Her own voice sounded muffled.

Chuck smiled. "Feels good, huh?"

It did feel good. In fact, it felt great. Emily's pussy was now burning with desire. What mom doesn't know won't hurt her, she thought to herself. She looked down at Juliet again. The child was totally out of it; Emily had taken one whiff, she could only imagine what the other three were feeling right now.

"They won't even remember any of it, and they'll come out of it after they get some fresh air," Chuck explained. Then he turned his attention to Juliet. Slowly, he pressed his cock against the drugged child's undersized pussy. When the head slipped in, he threw back his head and sighed.

Emily couldn't believe how horny she was. As she watched Chuck gently fuck the catatonic 6 year old, she pulled up the hem of her blue dress and stuck her hand into her panties. Her vision was blurry now, so to get a better look at the action she sunk to her knees and leaned across the table. Her face was barely two feet away from Juliet's, and every breath of air brought more of the intoxicating smoke into her lungs. Emily laughed uncontrollably and fingered her pussy - the feeling was absolutely amazing.

Chuck hadn't planned to include anyone else in his little private party, but he found the presence of his boss's daughter drugged and masturbating in front of him to be extremely stimulating. He could barely get more than the head of his cock into little Juliet, but that was good enough for him. Without Musharna's narcotic influence, he doubted he'd have been able to penetrate the little girl at all.

"Heyyy, Juliet," Emily said, her words slurred. "You look reeeeeally sexy like that." Not even knowing why, the preteen leaned closer and kissed the younger girl's forehead. When Juliet didn't respond, Emily tilted her head slightly to the side and kissed her pouty lips. Her tongue slipped inside with no resistance, and the 10 year old moaned in ecstasy as she made out with the drugged child and played with herself.

Damn, this is turning out a lot better than I'd expected, Chuck thought to himself. He grunted and leaned over Juliet's small body to get a better look at Emily tongue kissing her. After a few minutes, the girl pulled her tongue out of Juliet's slack mouth and began to clumsily lick all over the child's face. Then she looked up at Chuck with heavily lidded eyes. "Are you gonna cum in her?" she asked him.

Chuck nodded; not only was he going to cum in her, but he was going to cum right now! He held the head of his cock buried in her little snatch as his cock bulged. The first blast shot deep into the child's tight tunnel, filling her completely and causing the rest of his spurts to dribble out of her pussy and into the carpet. Finally, Chuck pulled out and aimed his cock up. Several blasts of cum shot out over Juliet's body, landing on her shirt and in her hair. One large dollop of semen even splattered across Emily's face, causing her to blink in surprise.

When his orgasm finished, Chuck wiped his finger up the child's drooling slit, collecting a large amount of cum. Then he offered the gooey load to Emily. Still staring up at him through cum-soaked glasses, the girl accepted his finger into her mouth, sucking on it gingerly. Then she pulled back, holding it in her mouth, and bent to kiss Juliet again. Although the preschooler did not react, Emily dutifully pressed her tongue into her mouth, swapping semen, juices from Juliet's pussy and saliva with the intoxicated girl. Then, overcome with the intensity of the experience, Emily's slender body shook with an orgasm of her own.

The satisfied Nursery Aide sat back to recuperate while Emily leaned in closer to Musharna and took another deep whiff. Then she turned back to him and asked "Howwww often do you do this stufffff, anyway?" Her slurring had gotten worse.

"Not too often," Chuck answered truthfully. Although Musharna's smoke was harmless, he was pretty sure Diane would not be pleased if she ever discovered his activities.

"Heyyyyy," Emily said, sitting down next to the spot where Mindy and Sarah were lying. "Are you gonnnnna fuck me too, huhhhh?"

Chuck grinned. "Of course I am baby. Right after the other two girls."

The 10 year old girl laughed so hard her eyes began to tear up. "Coooool," she said. "Heyyyy, I'll help you fuck em, 'kay?" Rolling over on the ground, she found Mindy's legs and began struggling to pull the little girl's panties off.

I guess I should do this more often, Chuck thought to himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Playtime was progressing nicely. With the assistance of the Nursery Aides, most of the children were already involved in a variety of sexual acts with the frisky pokemon. Several of the little boys had their hands up the girl's skirts; the kids were encouraged to play with each other as well as the animals.

Kumi and Amy, the 7 year old twins, were in the corner, feeling each other up. Having discarded their green dresses, the two sisters were hugging and kissing each other playfully wearing only in their panties and colorful striped shirts. An excitable Lillipup jumped up and down at their feet, running circles around them.

While the girls were occupied with each other, a little boy around their age walked up to them, holding out a pokeball. "I'm sorry I took your pokemon, Amy," he muttered.

Pulling away from her twin and giving the Lillipup a quick pat on his head, Amy accepted her pokeball back from him. "It's okay Bobby. Do you wanna come play with us?"

Bobby shuffled his feet and blushed, trying to hide the little lump in his pants while staring at Amy's pink panties. "Okay," he said.

Amy took him by the hand and led him over to her sister. "Let us see your thingie!" she asked him.

Still embarrassed, Bobby pulled down his shorts and underwear and exposed his little erection to the two girls. Getting down on their knees, Kumi and Amy giggled and whispered to each other. They had only started coming to the Daycare Center a week ago, and were still very curious about everything. Amy reached out and grabbed Bobby's cock. "I rubbed a Patrat and some white stuff came out. Does yours do that too?" she asked.

Of course, Bobby was far too young to produce sperm, but the girl's hand felt good wrapped around his cock. "I dunno," he lied, starting to feel a little braver. "Will you rub it and find out?" Amy's angelic smile was full of innocence as she began to jerk Bobby off.

Kumi studied the action closely, interested in seeing what would happen. While she watched, she stroked the Lillipup's fur absent-mindedly. Anxious for more attention, the shaggy pokemon pressed his face against hers and licked her cheek. Kumi giggled and pushed him away. "Stop it, puppy, I wanna see!" His first attempt deflected, the Lillipup aimed lower, burying his nose in the wet spot on the girl's panties.

This time, Kumi didn't push him away; the feel of the pokemon's nose rubbing against her damp slit through her underwear was really good. She tried to concentrate on her sister and Bobby, but the Lillipup's sniffing became more insistent, and so did the tingling she felt between her legs. Finally she pushed the excited pokemon back long enough for her to pull down her panties and sit with her legs spread. The scent of the little girl's pussy was driving the Lillipup wild; he rushed forward and began lathering her bare crotch with his tongue.

Now it was Amy's turn to be distracted. She and Bobby looked down at her sister being ravished by the furry pokemon. Amy's hand slowed down, and Bobby whined in frustration. "Keep rubbing it," he pleaded, but suddenly Amy had a new idea.

She looked up at the boy and said "Can you do that to me?" The girl pulled her panties down to her knees and displayed her nethers to him.

As much as Bobby wanted her to keep touching him, he couldn't look away from the tender cleft between her legs. "Ummm, okay..." he agreed.

Amy lay down on her back next to her sister and spread her legs while Bobby got down on all fours. Not entirely sure what to do, the boy studied Amy's pussy for a moment before sticking out his tongue and taking a lick. Amy giggled, and the taste wasn't bad, so Bobby kept going. His technique was clumsy, but the girl enjoyed the feel of his wet tongue against her sensitive privates nevertheless.

The twins lay side by side, Kumi being licked by the Lillipup and Amy by Bobby. Mere inches from her sister, Kumi reached out and grabbed Amy's hand. They turned and looked into each other's eyes, smiling at laughing at first, then straining forward to share a kiss. This at least they were experienced with. Their first day at the Daycare, Nursery Aide Autumn had taught them how to kiss, and since then they'd done it every night while rubbing themselves. As fun as it was, having more partners - human or otherwise - was even better.

After about five minutes, Autumn walked by with Wendy in tow. "Is everybody having fun?" the teenager asked. The two girls broke their kiss and nodded.

Autumn sat down by Lillipup and pet his back, then ran her hand down underneath his belly and grabbed his extended cock. "Kumi, it looks like you've made Lillipup excited. Do you want me to show you how to make him really happy?"

It took a bit of effort, but Autumn finally managed to convince the Lillipup to stop licking Kumi. She then instructed the girl to flip over onto all fours, which she did. Not to be left out, Amy asked if she could do the same thing with Bobby, and after receiving reassurance from the teen, she took a similar position right beside her sister. Autumn patted Kumi's behind, and the Lillipup mounted the little 7 year old doggystyle.

"Are you ready baby?" Autumn asked. Kumi nodded again.

With one hand, Autumn spread Kumi's puffy lips; with the other, she guided the Lillipup's long, stiff shaft towards the girl's opening. The pokemon needed little urging - as soon as he felt Kumi's soft flesh rub along the tip of his cock, her thrust himself forward. Autumn restrained him, only allowing him to penetrate her a little at a time. Little by little, the Lillipup's shaft sank into the girl. When he had finally hilted, Autumn let go and stepped back while licking her fingers. Free to do as he wished, Lillipup began to hump the child frantically.

"Faster puppy, faster!" Kumi cried, enjoying their game immensely.

Looking over at them, Bobby tried to mimic the Lillipup. He placed his small penis against Amy's pussy and tried to stick it in. After a few fumbles, he succeed. The youngster's warm tunnel squeezed him tightly, and he began to instinctively thrust his hips forward. Amy let out a delighted squeal and pushed back against him.

Autumn squatted nearby with her legs spread and little Wendy's head pushed up underneath her skirt. She sighed contentedly, watching the two 7 year olds being fucked side by side. Lillipup rested his furry paws on Kumi's shoulders and rammed into her with animal fervor. Right beside them, Bobby was finding his stride; compared to the more experienced pokemon, his thrusts were awkward, but Amy was getting off all the same. The two sisters had turned their heads towards each other and were kissing again - they were truly inseparable.

Bobby was starting to feel really funny. Amy's pussy clenched around his cock and his little balls slapped against her. The young boy didn't have much stamina, and it wasn't long before his legs started to shake and waves of pleasure washed through his body. He cried out and slammed into Amy a couple more times. Then it was over; she slumped down against her back and sighed.

"What's wrong? Keep doing it!" Amy asked, slightly annoyed.

"I can't," the boy groaned. His cock, already softening slipped out of Amy.

Cradling Wendy's head while the preschooler licked her pussy, Autumn interjected. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Bobby just had his orgasm. He'll have to wait until his penis gets hard again."

The Lillipup's thrusts were slowing too. His knot, which was relatively small but still large compared to Kumi, pressed against the girl's slit. The pokemon growled with effort as he struggled to tie with her. Meanwhile, Kumi was bucking and moaning underneath him, so lost in her own passion that for the time being she'd even forgotten about her twin sister. Then Lillipup came to a sudden stop and barked loudly; he was knotted. His swollen bulge was stretching Kumi to the max, and she could feel his warm seed shooting into her. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt in her young life, and she began to cum immediately.

As her sister slumped to the ground beneath Lillipup's furry body, Amy forced Bobby to sit down. She got on her knees and began rubbing his soft penis. "Come on, make it hard again," she insisted. When Bobby didn't respond, she bent down and took his cock into her mouth, emulating something she'd seen the other girls do. The limp shaft was slick with her own juices, which Amy found to be surprisingly pleasant. Her little tongue worked back and forth, and slowly Bobby's cock started to come back to life in her mouth. Amy felt pleased; she couldn't wait until he could fuck her again.

All across the room, kids and pokemon continued their play, by now mostly sexual in nature. Playtime was primarily for the children, but the Aides always had a lot of fun too. For 23 year old Nikki, the fun came from helping the little boys learn about their bodies. Today had brought an extra treat for her: a Ralts had come over from the Pokemon Daycare Center. She had scooped the little guy immediately, and was now sitting in a chair with him and a 6 year old named Dylon sitting on each of her legs.

"I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!" the youngster said.

Nikki laughed and ran her hand along his bare leg suggestively. "They're easy to take off, too. Can you take them off for me?"

Dylon shifted his buttocks and pulled down his shorts and underwear, revealing his boyish erection. Nikki cooed and gently rubbed his shaft between her fingers; it was too small for her to wrap her hand around it completely. The boy closed his eyes and allowed the woman to explore his privates. "Such a good boy," Nikki said to him. Putting her other hand underneath Doyle's chin, she raised his face and kissed him. Her supple lips pressed against his, and her tongue forced its way into his mouth. While she tongue kissed him, she continued to stroke his cock with three fingers.

When the kiss ended, Doyle looked down, his cheeks burning in embarrasment. "You taste really good, Miss Nikki," he said.

Without removing her hand from Doyle's crotch, the Nursery Aide then turned her attention to her second little guest. The Ralts sat across from Doyle on her other leg with his hands folded and his head turned down. The green shell around his head gave him the appearance of having a bowl-cut, hiding his eyes, and he appeared to be wearing a long white garment. Curious as to what was underneath, Nikki took hold of it and pulled it up to reveal two stubby little legs - and a little white erection, even smaller than Doyle's. Nikki gasped, pleased at what she had found.

"So that's what you've been hiding under there," she teased him. The Ralts wrung his hands nervously as she took his cock in between her fingers and gave it the same treatment she was giving Doyle's. With a little erection in each hand, Nikki stroked the two boys. Not wanting them to cum too quickly, she worked her fingers along their shafts slowly and sensuously.

Doyle shivered and turned to grope Nikki's breasts. The woman smiled and allowed him to paw at her. His face pressed against her left breast, and she felt the warm dampness of his mouth close around the spot where her nipple poked out from beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. While he tried to suckle her, his hand squeezed her right breast.

"Do you want to play with my breasts too, Ralts?" Nikki asked the shy little pokemon.

Ralts looked up at her and nodded; for a moment she could see just a hint of his wide eyes peeking out from beneath his green bowl. Doyle whined in protest when she removed her hands from both of their cocks and gently eased his head away from her left tit. His complaining stopped when she lifted her shirt up over her head, however. Her bouncy C-cup breasts were not huge, but they were more than a mouthful for the two boys. Nikki felt a rush of pleasure in her stomach as Doyle and Ralts latched onto each of her breasts and sucked at her hard nipples. Nikki reached around their shoulders and took each of their little erections in hand again. The response to her touch was immediate; both of them began to suckle her even harder.

"Oooh, such wonderful little boys," Nikki moaned. "Let's cum together, okay?"

Now she wasn't holding back. Her fingers were a blur along their cocks, and they drooled against her chest and fondled her. Nikki was soaking wet; she could feel the two little mouths sucking wetly at her tits, their little tongues running back and forth against her pink nubs. She was going to cum just from their playing with her breasts. The two boys weren't going to last much longer either. As they sucked, they tried to thrust their hips up against her hand awkwardly.

Then the young woman felt a wave of pleasure rushing up through her body. As she came, the feeling of the boys playing with her tits intensified. It was almost too much to bear, and yet she never wanted them to stop. Her fingers rubbed against their stiff shafts desperately. She wanted to give them the same kind of feelings they were giving her. It wasn't much longer in coming; first Doyle began to cry out, the sounds muffled by the breast still in his mouth. Then Ralts stiffened even more. He gripped her right tit like a miniature vice and quivered silently.

Like the other little boys, Doyle was far too young to produce semen. Pokemon, however, matured much faster, and Nikki was delighted when she felt a spurt of thin cum shoot up out of his cock. It spattered against his body and Nikki's hand, coating them in sticky goo. The Nursery Aide paid special attention to him, milking him for all he was worth as he came. Finally the milky fluid stopped coming; then she felt the two boy's mouths slacken, and they slumped against her chest in post-orgasmic exhaustion. Nikki pulled her right hand free of Ralts and licked the warm cum from her fingers. When her hand was clean, she went back and scooped up more of the messy load where it clung to his chest. Boy cum was an unusual treat for her.

Nikki allowed them to rest against her for a few moments, but she herself was far from satisfied. "Okay kids," she said to them. "Time to get down."

The two boys finally let go of her breasts and hopped down off of the young woman. Nikki then spread her legs before them, giving them a perfect view up her short skirt, and with it a look at her dripping wet pussy. She didn't even have to give them any instructions; insatiably curious, the two boys reached between her legs and began to explore her wet cleft. They'd both seen several little girls undressed at the Daycare Center, but only from afar, and none of them had had a patch of dark pubic hair above their slit like Nikki did. The Nursery Aide sighed and moaned as their hands explored her intimate folds. She couldn't wait to teach her eager students how to eat pussy.

From her desk across the room, Diane watched Nikki playing with Doyle and Ralts. She smiled to herself, happy to see that Playtime was going so well. Perhaps I should call Playtime early more often, she thought to herself. Underneath her desk, she rubbed her pussy idly. Then her thoughts turned back to her daughter; Emily had been gone for fourty-five minutes now. What was she doing, and where were the children she had gone to find? Diane scanned the room again and decided to give the girl another fifteen minutes before going out to look for her. Then she turned to watch another group of girls playing with a Blitzle.

A small group of children, ranging from ages 5 to 8, were gathered around the electric pokemon. The Blitzle's cock drooped down towards the ground. Fully extended, it was nearly three feet long; compared to a fully evolved Zebstrika, it was on the smaller side, but next to the children it looked absurdly massive. Of course, penetration was out of the question, even for the adults, but that didn't stop the little girls from having fun. They huddled around it on all sides, rubbing and licking the long, thick shaft. Standing off to the side, 24 year old Nursery Aide Brianna monitored them; no child had ever been hurt at the Daycare Center, but precautions were always taken when larger pokemon were involved.

Unsurprisingly, the Blitzle was having the time of his life. A dozen tiny hands rubbed along his huge cock; several little girls pressed up close, either licking the rubbery shaft or even pressing their mouths against it and applying suction. All of the girls had pulled their panties around their ankles or completely discarded them and were rubbing themselves as they played with the well-endowed pokemon. A steady stream of pre-cum was leaking from the tip of Blitzle's cock. Two 6 year olds dressed in nothing but white cotton panties, Sandy and Caroline, crouched down and lapped at the tip, lathering their faces with the thick substance and swallowing as much as they could. It was already turning out to be a messy affair, and Blitzle hadn't even started to cum yet.

A precocious little 5 year old named Rosie with frizzy red hair and freckles all over her face was standing at the edge of the circle of girls. Completely nude, she jumped up and down. "I wanna play too! Move!" she yelled.

"Say please, Rosie," Brianna scolded her.

"Pleeeeeease," the nude preschooler said.

Brianna nodded. "Girls, Rosie wants to play too. Be good and make room for her."

Eager to please the adult, one of the older girls moved aside and allowed Rosie to slip by. Sandy and Caroline cried out in annoyance as Rosie pushed them out of her way. When the 5 year old wrapped her arms around the thick pokemon cock and began to rub herself up against it, however, most of the others moved their hands and mouths and watched the spectacle. Using her entire body, Rosie jerked the Blitzle off. The head of the pokemon's cock rubbed against the puffy lips of her childlike pussy, leaving a trail of semen along the little slit. The Blitzle stomped his hind legs in excitement.

The group of kids moved forward and resumed rubbing and licking the parts o thef Blitzle's shaft that Rosie wasn't clinging to. 7 year old Sasha sat down on the opposite side from Rosie and ran her tongue up and down the entire length of the pokemon's long cock. Licking pre-cum off of her lips, Sandy moved around and began to fondle the pokemon's large balls with the help of another girl named Kimberly. Caroline crouched behind Rosie and began to lick the girl's cum-streaked inner thighs. When that mess was cleaned up, she moved to lick the gooey head of the Blitzle's cock and Rosie's pussy at the same time.

All of this intense stimulation was too much for the poor Blitzle. A gasp went through the crowd of kids as they felt his huge cock swell against their hands and tongues. Rosie squeezed the rubbery shaft closer to her naked body and rubbed herself against it furiously. Cumming hard, Rosie's body shook and quivered, and sweet honey liquid flowed from between her legs. It dripped down Blitzle's shaft and into Caroline's mouth.

Blitzle's orgasm wasn't far behind. The first blast of his cum hit Caroline square in the face with such force that it stung. Her face and hair were entirely covered in the stuff, and the young girl's mouth filled up immediately. Taken completely by surprise, Caroline swallowed reflexively, then began to cough and choke on the huge load. Before she had any time to recover, another huge blast shot out of the Blitzle's throbbing cock, showering her body with thick white ropes of semen. Not wanting to be left out, Sasha and Kimberly and several others pushed the coughing girl out of the way. More and more cum shot out of the Blitzle's huge cock, covering one little girl after another.

Being an electric pokemon, the Blitzle's load had some unique properties to it that the girls were just discovering. It was packed with static electricity, and where it touched bare flesh, it caused the children to feel tingly. Upon discovering this, the girls wasted no time in rubbing it all over their bodies: under their shirts, on their little nipples, into their prepubescent pussies. Several of the girls collapsed and began to roll around on the floor with their hands between their legs as the static discharge made them cum.

Caroline had the 'worst' of it. Being covered almost head to toe, and almost completely naked to boot, she was completely overwhelmed. Her coughing had subsided, and now her mouth hung open. The girl lay on the ground twitching and moaning loudly; there wasn't enough electricity to hurt her, but the feel of it all over her body was completely overwhelming. Instead of helping her, several of the other girls bent down and rubbed themselves against her cum-covered skin. Several more spurts of charged cum sprayed over them as they all rolled around in a pool of the stuff.

The only one who wasn't completely covered in pokemon cum by now was Rosie. She still clung to the bulging cock, gasping and moaning and kissing the shaft lovingly. When her orgasm faded, she slumped to the floor, only to receive the Blitzle's final cum blast all over her tiny body. As it seeped down her chest and between the folds of her wet pussy, stimulating her with its tingly electrical charge, it triggered another massive orgasm, and Rosie joined the messy orgy of cum-covered kids that littered the floor.

Brianna had removed her clothes and now came to join the children. Lying down on the sticky floor, she cradled Caroline and fingered her pussy. The 6 year old was still cumming, and her warm insides squeezed the adult's finger rhythmically. While the Nursery Aide pleasured the overwhelmed girl, Sasha crawled up and began to lick Caroline's stomach hungrily. Brianna stroked the second girl's hair, which was also clotted with cum, and encouraged her to clean the younger girl off. Seeing what was happening, more girls came over, and soon Caroline was receiving a tongue bath from all of her little friends. Their tongues tingling with the last bits of static electricity, the girls giggled happily.

Although Diane always loved to watch the children receive messy cumshots, she sighed to herself. The aftermath of the Blitzle's stupendous orgasm was going to be a lot of work to clean up. Luckily, the majority of his cum had ended up on the children rather than the floor, and they were cleaning each other up nicely. Still, they had a lot of laundry to do before they could return them to their parents later that evening. Diane slipped a finger into her pussy, already anticipating the fun of stripping them all down naked. Not only had Playtime started early today, but she had a feeling it would run late as well.

Glancing at the clock, Diane decided it was time to look for her daughter. The young woman sucked her sweet juices off of her finger, then re-positioned her skirt and stood.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

While her mother was in the main room watching the children play with the Blitzle, Emily was lying face up on the table next to Juliet with her blue dress pulled up far enough to expose her flat chest. The Musharna floated above her, spewing its narcotic pink mist down onto her. The girl's head felt completely muddled, and her vision was so blurry she wondered if she was still wearing her glasses. She lifted her arm to her face to check; her limb felt heavy and wooden, as if it weren't hers. Her glasses were still there on her face, although they were a little crooked now.

Chuck stood at the edge of the table, holding Emily's legs up in the air as he fucked her. The male Aide had felt up little Mindy and, with Emily's help, had rubbed himself against the unresponsive child's pussy until he'd blown his load all over her stomach. Originally Chuck had wanted to leave his boss's daughter for last, but when Chuck was ready to go again, he changed his mind and decided to do her next instead. The other girls had been too small for him to penetrate any further than just the head of his cock. Emily could take about half of it, however, and he wanted a real fuck. What's more, he could tell that the 10 year old was really starting to lose it; if he waited any longer, she'd be almost as catatonic as the other three girls. Normally he got off on that, but this time he wanted Emily to still be conscious.

Emily blinked and looked around, trying to remember what was happening. For a moment all she was aware of was a warm tingly feeling between her legs. Chuck was fucking her, that's right. The delirious girl tried to sit up and tell him to go faster, but when she opened her mouth, the only thing that came out was laughter. Giving up on that idea, Emily looked over at the girl beside her. Juliet's eyes were open, but she didn't seem to be aware of anything around her. Emily thought the little girl was very pretty; she wanted to lick the 6 year old's face again, and her pussy too.

Suddenly, the girl felt herself pulled off the table. Her wobbly legs collapsed underneath her, and she sunk to her knees. Chuck helped her prop herself up against the edge of the table, then stood in front of her and beat his cock furiously. Emily wasn't sure what was happening anymore, but when the older man told her to open her mouth, she obeyed with a big smile. Chuck grabbed the top of the young girl's head, grunted once, then blew his load all over her face. Another spurt of cum shot into her mouth; it pooled on her tongue and began to drip down her chin.

When Chuck's orgasm ended, Emily sat there, blinking dumbly. The child's face was covered in semen. Her glasses were a complete mess; one thick rope of cum even hung down from one of her pigtails. Emily's head was completely muddled; she wasn't entirely sure what was happening to her anymore, and she could hardly see anything at all, but she felt really good. Without thinking, she swallowed the gooey liquid in her mouth and licked her lips.

"Damn, that felt good," Chuck sighed. "You still with me?"

Emily nodded lazily, but she didn't seem all there. Chuck helped the girl stand. Then he led her over to a chair and sat her down, well away from the pink haze that had gathered on the floor and table. While she recovered, the male Aide went back and collected Juliet and Mindy. Returning to the chairs, he set the incoherent children down and began to clean the three of them up a bit.

After about five minutes of fresh air, Emily felt the haze lifting from her mind. Shaking her head groggily, she surveyed the room. Chuck was kneeling beside her, sneaking one last peek up Mindy's skirt as he pulled her panties back up her legs. Having been under the effects of the gas for much longer, the two younger girls were a bit longer in coming back to themselves. Slowly, they began to blink. Then Mindy stretched and yawned.

"Is nap time over?" she asked sleepily. They had absolutely no memory of what had just happened.

Chuck looked to Emily. "Can you take these two back to join the others now?" he asked. "And remember, don't tell your mother."

As Emily guided the two drowsy girls out of the room, Chuck placed the last girl, Sarah, on the table. The seven year old's eyes seemed to focus for a moment, and she looked at him. "Daaaaaaddy?" she asked, slurring her words. "D'you wan me tah put my mouth on yyyyyour thingie again?" Chuck laughed. The child had confused him with her father, and he certainly wasn't going to correct her. Instead, he whipped his cock out again and put it in Sarah's mouth. She began to suck it obediently.

Although they were all a little wobbly, the three girls made their way down the hallway. First, Emily led the girls to the bathroom. She still felt funny, and could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened in the room with Chuck, but she did know that she needed to clean herself up a bit more before returning to her mother. Looking in the mirror, she saw that Chuck had wiped most of his cum off of her face and hair. Her glasses were still smudged, and she did her best to wash them off in the sink.

When Emily felt she was a bit more presentable, she took Juliet and Mindy by the hand and started walking them back to the main Daycare room. Just before they passed through the doorway, however, they were intercepted by Diane.

"What took you so long, young lady? And where is Sarah?" she insisted.

"I dunnoooo," Emily said, trying to dodge the question. Some effects of the gas still lingered, and she struggled with her words. "We were just in the back. I wasssssn't doing anything."

Diane put her hands on her hips and looked down at her daughter. It didn't take a genius to see, or hear, that she was lying. All three of girls looked disheveled; they swayed unsteadily on their feet and their eyelids drooped, as though they had just woken up from a long nap. Diane leaned down and looked right into Emily's blood-shot eyes. One small, overlooked bit of cum still hung from the side of her glasses.

Her daughter had been huffing Musharna gas, and undoubtedly the little ones had as well. What's more, she was sure she knew who was behind it all. Chuck wasn't half as clever as he thought he was. Diane knew what he'd been doing. He didn't know it, but she had watched him molest several of the girls with the help of his Musharna. Now it looked like he'd roped her rebellious daughter into it too. Diane wasn't bothered by this realization. In fact, she decided that maybe she'd join in the fun next time.

Nevertheless, Diane crossed her arms and pretended to chastise her. "Next time when I tell you to do something, you do it right away. Now come on, Mindy and Juliet have been missing all of the fun." Then she turned on her heels and walked back the way she came. Emily took the two girls and followed her.

When they had returned to the main room, Mindy and Juliet's eyes brightened and they dashed off to find some pokemon to play with. Before Emily could follow, her mother placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Not so fast little missy. Follow me."

The woman's expression was stern, but inside she was quivering in anticipation. She made Emily stand in front of her big oak desk, then crossed around and opened up one of the large side drawers. An array of kinky sex toys greeted her. Diane pulled out her strap-on dildo and inspected it. She hiked her dress all the way up and put it on. It was double-sided; on the outside was a long pink phallus, and on the inside was a slightly smaller protrusion that slid snugly into Diane's wet pussy. Then she circled around the desk again and stood behind her daughter.

"Bend down over the desk, sweetie," Diane whispered in the preteen girl's ear.

This time there was no backtalk. Emily did as she was told, and Diane pushed the girl's dress up to reveal her rear end. The horny woman grabbed the fake penis and teased the entrance to her daughter's pussy with it. With her face pressed against the hard wooden desk, Emily moaned and spread her legs. Diane pushed the strap-on into Emily's tight young pussy. The force of the thrust caused the other end of the dildo to sink deeper into Diane. Mother and daughter moaned in ecstasy together.

"Tell me what you want me to do, hun," Diane said in a husky voice.

Through the lingering haze of her mind, Emily moaned, "Fuck me mommy, pleaaaase."

The 10 year old could only take about half of the dildo, 4 inches, before her pussy was completely filled, but Diane gave it to her hard. Flesh slapped against flesh. Each powerful thrust stimulated both of them, and they cried out together. Diane's hands ran along her little girl's hips and squeezed her ass. Then she leaned over far enough that her tits were laying on her daughter's back.

"I love you, baby," she said between pants. "Now cum for me. Cum for mommy."

It wasn't going to take much more for Emily to get off; she was still aroused from her encounter with Chuck. The horny girl pushed back against her mother's thrusting hips when the strap-on slammed deep into her. Her insides felt like jelly; she could feel her own juices dripping down her legs and her mother's warm breath against her left ear. Something inside of her gave way.

"Ohhhhh godddddd," the overwhelmed child gasped. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to cum.

Diane felt Emily begin to shake underneath her and smiled. Running a hand through the girl's hair, she gyrated her hips against her daughter's bottom, causing the double-ended strap-on to grind against both of the girls' squeezing insides. That last, intense bit of stimulation was enough to make Diane explode with orgasm as well. She held Emily tight, and the two of them quivered and moaned together.

After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, both girls' bodies went slack. Diane lay on top of her daughter, breathing heavily and stroking her arms affectionately. Emily's eyes were closed; her were completely askew on her face. The side of her face was pressed up against the top of the oak desk, and a small pool of drool had collected around her open mouth. Finally, Diane kissed Emily's neck and stood. There was a wet, sucking noise as she pulled the glistening strap-on out of her.

Emily flipped around onto her back, and Diane lay down over her again. They kissed, their lips parting and tongues exploring each other's mouths. When the kiss ended, Emily took a moment to catch her breath. Then she said, "Mom... can I get a Musharna?"

Diane laughed and rolled her eyes. Look what Chuck has done to my innocent little girl, she thought to herself. Maybe it could be fun for both of them, though.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The Daycare had erupted into orgy. All around, boys and girls were sucking and fucking the pokemon and each other.

Twins Kumi and Amy were still going at it. Amy was lying on top of her sister while the Lillipup fucked her from behind. She moaned into her sister's mouth and pushed back against the pokemon's knot. Next to them lay Bobby and Wendy; the little girl was lying on her back with her legs spread and the boy thrusting into her. Autumn goaded the youngsters on while playing with herself. The young Aide had an insatiable appetite for sex.

To their left there was another young boy, Jimmy, playing with Diane's Purrloin. The purple pokemon was clawing at the floor and making a huge racket while Jimmy pounded her from behind. The Purrloin's tail was curled around Jimmy's body in a display of lust. Despite the noise she was making, everyone knew that the Daycare cat was more than willing to let anyone mount her and go to town. The fur on her face was wet with various fluids from her earlier partners; at least one male had blown a load all over her face.

Further on past them, a pair of Timburrs were double teaming a girl named Jill. The 7 year old was down on her hands and knees with a pokemon on either end. Gripping the sides of Jill's head, the first Timburr grinned and held the girl down on his erect cock. The second Timburr was humping her from behind with all of his might. Both pokemon were in the middle of pumping the little girl full of cum. Jill hungrily gulped down as much of the first Timburr's semen as she could swallow, but the double load was more than her small body could contain. Cum oozed from between her stuffed lips and out of her tight pussy.

Another girl, Natalie, was cuddling with a Dunsparce. She lay underneath the flustered pokemon, kissing and hugging it. The pokemon's drill-shaped tail swished back and forth, then pushed its way up underneath the child's short skirt and began to up against her wet panties. Natalie squealed in delight and wrapped her legs around the Dunsparce. Showing surprising dexterity, the pokemon managed to push Natalie's panties aside with his tail. Then he pressed the tip up into her. His long tongue slithered out and tickled the girl's face, causing her to laugh. The laugh turned into a moan as another inch of his tail sunk into her.

On the opposite end of the room, Nursery Aide Nikki was still playing with Doyle and the Ralts. She had given both of them a very intimate tour of her private areas, allowing them to poke and prod at her before she spread her pussy wide and showed them each of her parts. Then she had them take turns licking her, which they did very enthusiastically. Their mouths and tongues clumsily licked and sucked at her wet pussy and excited clit, and although they didn't have much technique to speak of, Nikki had cum twice. Afterwards, the young boys had been rock hard again, and she'd given them both blowjobs they'd likely never forget. Other kids had wandered closer to have a look at what was happening, and now Nikki found herself surrounded by cute little penises waiting to be serviced.

Mindy and Juliet had found partners to occupy themselves as well. The two grade-schoolers were down on their hands and knees with their panties pulled down to their ankles. A Teddiursa was sitting in front of them; his cock was sandwiched between the horny girl's mouths as they gave him a double blowjob. As they worked their way up and down his shaft, their lips and tongues brushed against each other; when they reached the head, their mouths locked around it in a salty kiss.

Taking advantage of their exposed behinds, a Shinx and a Minccino had wandered up and mounted Mindy and Juliet respectively. Their smaller cocks fit snuggly inside the children's tight pussies, and the girls wiggled their hips in pleasure as the two pokemon humped them energetically. The Shinx put his paws on Mindy's shoulders and nipped at back of her neck playfully. Beside him, the Minccino grabbed Juliet's childlike hips and spread them further apart.

While the girls were kissing each other around the head of his cock, the Teddiursa reached out and placed a paw on the back of each of their heads. Mindy and Juliet felt his shaft bulge in their hands; then, suddenly, a powerful jet of cum shot into their mouths. Instinctively they tried to pull back, but the Teddiursa held them there, their lips pressed together around his spasming cock. Some of it squirted up, smearing against their cheeks and noses, but most of it slid down their throats and into their stomachs. The two girls tried to keep up with the gooey deluge; finally it was too much, and Mindy began coughing. Only then did the Teddiursa allow them to pull apart. Cum drooled out of the children's mouths as they swallowed what was left in their mouths and tried to catch their breaths.

The Shinx and Minccino weren't too far behind. Moments after the girls had finished swallowing the Teddiursa's load, they began to cum. The Minccino was first; he hunched over Juliet's small form and frantically shoved his cock all the way in to the hilt. Meanwhile, the Shinxs' weight pinned Mindy down against the floor; his paws dug into the 7 year old's shoulders and he gently bit down on her neck - for real this time - in a display of adorable dominance. Then both pokemon exploded, filling the horny kids with warm cum.

Sitting on top of her desk with Emily in her lap, Diane fingered her daughter idly and surveyed the action going on all around the room. When a Houndoom made his way over to them, Diane spread Emily's legs and allowed the canine pokemon to lick her bare pussy. Emily moaned and nuzzled up against her mother. Although she'd already been fucked twice today - once by Chuck and once by a strap-on - she had yet to do it with any of the pokemon. With his huge knot, the Houndoom seemed like the perfect candidate.

Somewhat reluctantly, Diane allowed the 10 year old to slip out of her grasp and get on all fours in front of the pokemon. He hopped up onto Emily and, after a couple of mis-aimed thrusts, sunk his cock all the way into her. Diane climbed down to the floor behind them and grabbed the pokemon's cock; his knot was already forming, and she stroked it with her fingers. It would be a tight fit getting it into her little girl, but Diane was determined to help.

Diane loved to see the children enjoying pokemon. Early Playtime was a good idea; perhaps next time it would start even earlier. The proud mother smiled and pressed the Houndoom's knot against the entrance to her daughter's dripping pussy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm here to pick up the pokemon I left."

The old couple smiled at the young man. "Of course, I'll go get your pokeball right away," said the old woman. After a few moments in the back room, she returned and placed the red and white ball on the counter. "Thank you for leaving your pokemon with us, the children had a lot of fun playing with him, and your Houndoom enjoyed himself too!"

Taking back his pokeball, the man released the Houndoom, eager to ensure that his beloved pokemon had been treated well. He was met with playful barks and an affectionate lick.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this happy," the man laughed. "Thank you so much, I'll be sure to bring all of my pokemon here in the future."

Out in the yard, the children watched the man leave. In the past week, almost all of the girls had been mounted and knotted by the aggressive pokemon, and they would miss him. They all cried out their goodbyes and waved to the somewhat confused trainer.

While the kids broke off to play, Emily hugged her new Munna and turned to her mother. "Thank you so much mom," she said.

Diane kissed Emily's forehead and hugged her daughter. Then she pulled her into a more intimate kiss. "Anything for my little angel," she said. "Now, how about we start Playtime early again?"


End file.
